Poolside Neighbors
by Pajamaz
Summary: Neighbor Ginko has been keeping her eyes on her neighbor Toshi Hijikata.


Ginko Sakata walked to the pool, wondering if he was swimming. It's late and most people will be asleep. The white haired beauty reached the door to the pool and as she walked inside her suspicions were correct… Hijikata Toshiro was the only one here. She walked over to a table and set her strawberry pink bag down, but the Japanese model didn't notice Ginko come in. He was on his 3rd lap and she could see the muscles on his back, ripple with each stroke he took. The whole time she hadn't been able to take her eyes off his sexy body . Ginko had been watching him for months, even from the first time she laid eyes on Toshi, she wanted him. When he slowly rose out of the pool, water rolling off of his gorgeous body. All that came to her mind, was to dry him off, with her tongue. Her cheeks blushed, at the thought.

Now on his 8th lap, Toshi made his way to the ladder and pull himself out. Watching his sexy wet body, had made her wet as well.

She looked away before he noticed Ginko staring. She stood and pulled her robe off, showing off the beauty's hour glass figure, in a blue and white bikini.

This was a new step for her. She had never tried to get in the pool with him, here, all alone. The woman was always distracted by him, a Japanese god.

Sakata slowly walked to the steps of the pool focusing on her task. She was afraid to look up, or he'd catch her, spying. As she took her first step in the warm pool, she looked up towards him. There Toshi was in all his glory, eyes locked on Ginko! She panicked and looked away, feeling her cheeks get hot. The woman looked up again and he was gone. She exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath At that same moment sakata heard a voice behind her. A deep sexy voice, calling for her attention. She turned her head. That erotic voice. She couldn't imagine getting more turned on. But she did. Ginko could feel herself getting wetter and she didn't submerged in the pool yet, just her feet were in.

She look into his dark blue eyes, but he was looking further down on her body. The look on His face changed, a smirk appeared.

"Are you wet because of me?!" Ginko didn't want to look down, she knew that get pussy juices have soaked through her suit. He took a few more steps closer to her. Looking into her eyes he said "you know we're neighbors. I've been watching you for a while now and I'd like to get to know you (a bit) better, Miss Ginko Sakata."

The white haired woman, wished she could be stunned by his confession but she had no time. Toshi kissed her gently at first, becoming more passionate. She felt his tongue slide across her lips, by instinct she parted her lips slightly, to invite him in.

Hijikata heard her sounds of enjoyment, and then pulled down one strap of her top, exposing her right breast to the cold. Her nipples harden with the excitement in the air.

He broke the kiss. While she tried to catch her breath, as he started kissing down her neck. Kissing the shoulder that's now strapless. Ginko felt his warm lips on her hardened nipple, sucking and biting. Her head falling back, paralyzed with ecstacy.

She felt him pull away. Opening her eyes, She felt her legs fall from under her. It takes her a few seconds to register that he lifted her up, bridal style, in his strong arms. He gazed at her shocked face, giving her that same sexy smirk that made her heart race.

Hijikata walked a short distance to the hot tub where he gently sat Ginko on the edge, her legs in the water. She watched while he descended into the hot tub. The muscular man, turned to my eyes, those Navy blue eyes, dripping with lust, are locked onto her. How can one man be sexy and beautiful at the same time? He placed his body between her legs, leaning in Toshi says, "now where did we leave off?!" Hearing his words, brings a shiver down her spine. He pulled the other bikini strap off, and her top falls into the tub leaving Ginko's breasts exposed. Both her nipples were rock hard. She noticed him lick his lips, wondering which one he'd suck first. Suddenly, he grabs both at once, sucking the left nipple whilst pinching the right. Sakata's eyes close while her head rolls to the side. She quietly moan, feeling his wet tongue swirling and suckling hard on her nipple. Just listening to the sucking noises he was making, she sensed her body getting hotter. Feeling his hand slide down her body. Fingers stop at her pussy. Now there's only just a thin cloth between Toshi's fingers and her wet lips. She felt his fingers move her suit to the side. Ginko gasped as the cool air reaches her lips.

Toshi started rubbing her clit, feeling just how wet she was. He slowly growled while sucking her nipples. He pull his mouth off with a loud 'pop'.

Looking up at her, he said. "I'm going to fuck you tonight, Sakata Ginko." Before she could say anything, his finger slipped inside. Curling his finger, before she even started to moan. Hijikata pulled his finger out quickly. Watching him, he took raised his finger and slipped it into his mouth. Sucking and licking her juices off of it. He looked at her. "Baby, you taste delicious. I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste your sweetness all night." He opened her legs wider, and pull off her suit. Then he slowly kissed up the inside of her thigh. Feeling his breath on her clit, its already driving her to the edge. He slid his tongue over her nub. Ginko sucked all the air in and held her breath, noticing him slide his tongue up and down, then sucking on her lips. Toshi hadn't fucked her with his tongue yet and she already about to climax.

Toshi pulled her legs up higher, for a better angle. Ginko felt your tongue thrusting inside her pussy. One of her hands is supporting her body weight, the other is gripping his hair, pulling his head forward while she thrusted on his tongue which is wiggling and curling inside her. With every thrust, he had her moaning. A strong sensation building up. Ginko tried to hold it in but his tongue fucking skills were amazing. Ginko didn't have a chance to warn him as her body started to shake from a powerful orgasm, something he anticipated. Toshi thrusted his tongue deeper inside her making the woman's body spasm. As she came down from her high, he pulled her closer to himself, kissing up her body, heading up towards her lips. Toshi kissed Ginko deeply, making her taste herself, a tangy sweet taste. He slid his tongue in her mouth for her to taste more. The flavor was addicting. She pulled back and started licking down his chin, tasting her own juices still dripping off his chin. Ginko heard quiet moans slip from his lips. She knew the thoughts of herself licking her own cum, is turning him on even more.

After he licked every last drop he pulled her into the water. Pressing her body close to his. Ginko could feel his rock hard cock pressing against her stomach. The woman's mind exploded at the thoughts of Toshi's big fat cock fitting inside her. Kissing up her neck, towards her ear. She heard him whisper, "you ready to get fucked, pretty lady?!"

Ginko's heart was pounding out of her chest at his words, and at the same time she had no words. She answered him with a passionate kiss. He walked backwards until the back of his legs hit the seat. She sat down, so she could straddle his lap. Toshi said, "once we start I won't stop, you understand. So this is the last moment you can change your mind." Ginko listen to his words, and stared into his lust filled eyes.

She nodded once. That's all he needed. Toshi devoured her neck and start sucking hard. Cupping her breasts and pinching nipples hard. His manhood twitching on her stomach. She moaned loudly. Her body is melting in his hands. Toshi lifted her up, slightly grabbing his cock, and plunge it inside her. Ginko screamed in surprise, while he slammed her body straight down on his thick cock. Continually thrusting up while he forced her down with all his weight. Toshi latched on to one of her breasts, while she bounced on his heavy cock. Her loud moaning echoes through the pool room not caring who can hear her.

"Your pretty pussy is still so wet and tight and it's just sucking me in." Hearing his lewd words justs pushes her over the edge for the second time tonight . Panting, Ginko says "Sexy, you keep fucking me like that and I'm going to cum soon!" She sees the look in his eyes from hearing her words. Toshi looked like a hungry beast, about to finish his meal. You stand up in the water, holding me up. The sexy man started slamming his cock harder and faster. She can't even scream anymore, all she can do is focus on breathing. As her body is following his every move, she can't help but want more of him. "Sexy, please cum in me. Fill me up, over flow my pussy with your hot cum." Feeling Toshi's dick get even harder inside, he grabs her ass, and pounding her even harder. Toshi says "Your wish, pretty lady, is my command". One hard slam hit her sweet spot dead on. Ginko started cummming all over his monstrous cock. "I'm cumming, Sexy, right now, don't stop. Harder! HARDER!" She could hear a growl coming from his chest and out of his mouth. "I can fuck your pussy all night but right now I'm going to fill you up, just like you want." Just like that, his thrusting becomes erratic. Then he slammed in me so hard, she felt his hot cum filling her inside, over flowing. With every thrust Toshi's cum is gushing out, and down her ass. He's not even slowing down. And he's still hard! He pulled her off, turned Ginko around and laid her against the side of the hot tub. He then lifts my ass up and stick 3 fingers in Ginko's pussy, massaging and her making her nice wet. Then he took one finger and slowly push against my virgin hole. Slowly pushing in, and carefully fucking her with his finger, and then adding another finger. Ginko screamed in pain when he started stretching her hole, adding a third finger. Toshi thrusting down, the burn turning into pleasure. "Sexy, please I'm ready, put it in, give me your fat cock. Shove it in my ass." Hearing her words, shock him but he moves quickly. Taking his cum covered cock and slowly, very slowly slid his cock in inch by inch, just so she could get used to be being filled and stretch. His gentleness touches her heart but she thrusted down backwards and slam down on his cock, until Ginko's ass is flush with his body. She moaned loudly, the tightness around Toshi's cock is overwhelming. He holds her hips tightly so she can stop thrusting down. He tries to adjust and hold off cumming because it feels unbelievable tight. He started to make shallow thrusts, feeling her soft silky walls all around him squeezing Toshi tight. His head rolls back as he speeds up, water sloshing out of the hot tub. The pleasure is something she never expected. climaxing soon, which she thought was impossible, but now that's all she craved. To have his fat cock deep inside her ass. She turned her head to look at Toshi's face and say, "Sexy, fuck me harder. Break me." He pulls out of her and turned her to face him. Toshi lifted her up and slammed her back on his hard slick cock. At this angle his thrusting deeper in. Arching her back, Moaning loudly, she feels herself cumming hard from her pussy. She hears groaning from his lips, as she squeezes tighter around his cock. "Pretty Lady, I'm going to fill your ass up with my milk. Drink it all in!" Slamming harder she feels Toshi's hot cum explode inside her. Thrusting down, she milks his cock until every last drop he's given her is inside.

Toshi pull her closer wrapping his strong arms around Ginko, sweetly kissing my forehead, then he brings his lips to her ear and whispered, "Miss Sakata, you free for dinner tonight?".


End file.
